Talk:Destiny Ascension
where is it said that it's a prothean ship? I don't recall hearing the asari flagship in relation to prothean anything... I don't think it is, but you'll have to check the Codex in-game... I know that volus that was talking about it as it passed by never said prothean at all. I think Saren's ship reaper Sovereign is 'rumored' to be an abandoned prothean ship or a geth construct? not 100% sure. edited this section... with a pic and a link :) Destiny Ascension pictures Since the screen shots in this article are rather small I have made a few that could eventually replace them or complement them, in 720p resolution. Have no fear or copyrights, I assure you these are made by me from the in-game cut scenes played with a Bink video player and captured with "Print Screen". Anyone could have done the same :) I have posted across a few articles, so be sure to check them out as well (Sovereign, Destiny Ascension, FTL, M35 Mako, Mass Relay and Citadel). Here are the HD screen shots for the Destiny Ascension. As I have no idea how to upload images here I will let you do it. http://c.imagehost.org/0471/DestinyAscensionFlyby.png 17:15, 24 July 2008 (UTC)Darkdrium Size When you look at the films that show the Ascension, it looks absolutly HUGE and it seems as if it would only just fit into the Citadel. But... the Sovereign is even bigger... and in the end of the game you can see that the Sovereign is very tiny in comparison to the Citadel. So... how big exactly is the Ascension? *Did you see that part in the Wards where the Ascension flies by? If not, check it out. You can see the Ascension is as much dwarfed by the Citadel as Sovereign is. -- 16:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) It appears to be so much bigger than the citadel because it is way closer than the citadel, Mako Pro 07:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Unbelievable ugly I don't know for you, but for me, this ship is from the start to the end unbelievable ugly. And i never find other asari ship image for see if they are near shape and skin. And for a dreadnought i can't identify his primary weapons, not the big hole it's open both side, more for a carrier.Myrias 23:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree. It's not a pretty ship. As for the main weapon, that is an interesting point. After all, the Codex states that a dreadnought's main gun is 90% of the length of the ship, and if this holds true with the Ascension, it'd A) Seem to be under-gunned for a ship its size, as it's not that long for such a large vessel, and B) It'd have to be down somewhere towards the center of the vessel. SpartHawg948 23:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd have to agree with the note about the main gun, but we don't know any real dimensions of the Ascension, so we can't be sure were the main gun is. I'd have to agree that it is probably somewhere near the center, because I can't see where else it could go. However I disagree about the looks, I do like the Ascension visually and ascetically. While it may appear to be more along the lines of the Mon Calamari Star Cruisers, which also have a unique, more natural appearance, and let's not forget how powerful those "cruisers" really are. Lancer1289 23:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I wonder how it would've stood up to a Imperial Star Destroyer?Tj2592 23:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Awww... don't compare it to the Mon Cal cruisers. Those are actually nice looking ships. This one looks like someone took a starfish, cut some of the arms off, and gave it a duck bill. And I do remember how powerful those cruisers were. Not very. At least, not the MC80s from ROTJ. Nearly as big as an ImpStar, but nowhere near the firepower. SpartHawg948 00:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::SpartH I agree and compared to turbolasers... it seems like its a older class vessel with its plasma weaponsTj2592 00:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well you have to figure that whereas Imperial Star Destroyers were designed and built for the sole purpose of being insanely powerful warships, the MC80 Star Cruisers in ROTJ were luxury liners, survey ships, and other civilian vessels that had been modified by adding weapons to them and such, and it's a pretty safe bet that most of those weapons weren't top of the line. And if the history of naval warfare has taught us anything, it's that armed merchantmen are poor substitutes for purpose-built warships. SpartHawg948 00:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::" armed merchantmen are poor substitutes for purpose-built warships." Pure true, but are we a little far from the subject ? the look of the "asari metal space fish of the boring council"Myrias 00:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. Just a little off-topic. :) SpartHawg948 00:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Space fishes.... good for sushiTj2592 01:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Krogan sushi? :P SpartHawg948 01:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I personally rather like the Destiny Ascension. It's the biggest known ship in Mass Effect, it's (supposedly) insanely powerful at long/medium distances, and though it's a little sucky at close range space fighting, chances are it'll have destroyed the opposition by the time it gets that close. It seems like a generally awesome ship in pretty much every way. Arbington 01:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well you have to recall that most of what you're citing (insanely powerful at long/medium distances, chances are it'll destroy opposition before its close-in weakness becomes an issue) is theory. It's the PR, the propaganda, and the actual performance of the ship doesn't seem to live up to it. Personally, I think that the DA is just that, an over-hyped ship that can't live up to its own reputation. It's like ''HMS Hood'', which was also supposed to be nigh-invincible (and was also, it just so happens, the largest ship in the Royal Navy at the time). And, just like the DA, as soon as the Hood found herself in a real fight, she proved a colossal disappointment. It's not about what a ship supposedly can do, or its theoretical capabilities. It's how it actually performs in combat that matters, and the DA had a rather poor showing. SpartHawg948 01:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Really, I think that the Ascension's failure at the Battle of the Citadel can be largely attributed to the Council being jerks and not heeding Shepard's warnings about Saren and Soveriegn's strength. Sure, they prepared for battle, but they were still not ready for an attack by a Reaper, not to mention the fact that the Reaper had a geth fleet at his side. It's not the Ascension's fault that it wasn't used properly. Arbington 01:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Used improperly? It's intended usage was to defend the Citadel from an assault by external forces entering the system via the mass relay. This is exactly what it was called upon to do. It was a dreadnought supported by a fleet of cruisers vs a dreadnought supported by a fleet of frigates and/or cruisers. Quite literally, it was exactly what the DA was designed to do. And it failed. SpartHawg948 01:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict x2)Yes the Battlecruiser Hood vs the Battleship Bismark, guess who would win. The weak deck armor of the Hood did it in. What was it 3 inches IIRC, while the Bismark had almost a foot? Not that the HMS Prince of Whales was much help in that fight, what with its new prototype turrets getting jammed. Yes the Ascension has had a pretty poor showing so far, but then again that isn't how dreadnoughts typically fight, close in like that, so we don't know what she is really capable of. However it seems that the Ascension's power is more PR than actual fact. Maybe we'll see what she's capable of in ME3 perhaps. Lancer1289 01:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My point is, you could give someone the most powerful gun in existence to protect themself, and if they don't know how to use it properly, it won't make a lick of difference. The Ascension got cornered, trapped inside the ward arms with a bunch of geth ships. A more experienced captain wouldn't have let that happen. Unfortunately, no one more experienced was available, as the Ascension was never really used as far as we know, due to a lack of major war in the Mass Effect universe up until that point. Maybe later on we'll see what the ship's really capable of, now that everyone's learned a few lessons. Arbington 02:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure we saw the Ascension outside the ward arms, not inside them. Man that Codex entry is annoying. But remember even dreadnoughts and battleships, weren't designed to fight in those close quarters, so probably the Ascension probably wasn't either. Lancer1289 02:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::"Man that Codex entry is annoying." Good times, good times... >_> Since dreadhnoughts aren't designed to be used in such close proximity, and the Council actually had time to prepare for an assault on the Citadel from the relay, that just makes one wonder why the DA was even used in the defense. SlayerEGO1342 02:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflictx2)So... now we're assuming that the Commander of the Citadel fleet was inexperienced and had no idea how to handle a ship in combat? I find that incredibly hard to buy. Especially in light of the fact that she's an asari matriarch. No, it seems pretty obvious to me that the ship was impractically big (a failing the Yamato also suffered), probably at least a little bit outdated, and her civilian masters bought into their own PR a little too much. Long story short, she was called upon to perform her intended function (there is no way to avoid that fact) and she failed. Miserably. There were major wars in the ME universe, major wars that the asari and turians and salarians participated in. They would know how to handle ships. And we know that they do hold peace-time maneuvers, aka wargames, in which they also practice handling and fighting their ships. Inexperience is a stretch here. I mean, plenty of other inexperienced commanders managed to pull off wins. Admiral Drescher, for instance. The Ascension) was tasked to do her job and failed. No hype, or PR, or whatever can overcome that in this military professional's eye. SpartHawg948 02:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And yes, Lancer and SlayerEGO, at least some dreadnoughts are designed for close-in fighting. Properly designed ones. It's right there in the Codex. Dreadnoughts possess one main gun for long-range fighting, and large numbers of broadside guns for closer-in work. SpartHawg948 02:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Didn't know that. But personally, I believe the DA was built more for long-range. That's just the vibe its hype gives me SlayerEGO1342 02:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict)Indeed I do see that, and forgot about it. So like the Yamato, the Ascension seems more designed for long-range engagements, rather than close in fights, which is probably overcome probably by more modern dreadnoughts. Their size seems to be getting in the way of what they were intended to do, which the Ascension did fail in. The Ascension like the Yamato seem to rely on other smaller ships for protection, and if they don't have it, they go the way of the Yamato, sunk by planes. And I thought that Drescher succeded in her mission to expel the turians from Shanxi. Lancer1289 02:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::(edit conflict)Personally, I'm of the opinion that she is likely underpowered, undergunned, underarmored, and was just made big for the sake of being big and impressive looking and intimidating. I figure they hoped that if she was big and scary-looking, no one would dare try and take her on, but their bluff got called. And personally, I think at least part of it stems from the fact that she's an asari ship, and asari ships are not part of a standardized navy (at least not if they follow the same pattern as the rest of the 'asari military'), but is rather owned and operated by one community. Anyways, she seems like just one of many poorly-designed and overhyped ships in history that seemed like a good idea, and looked nice, but just couldn't hack it. SpartHawg948 02:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Also, yes, Drescher did succeed in her mission. That was my entire point. An inexperienced commander pulling off a win, and a win against a force with much more training and experience than her own. SpartHawg948 02:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well the way you have it worded above made it sound like she failed in her mission, well at least to me anyway. "I mean, plenty of other inexperienced commanders managed to pull off wins. Admiral Drescher, for instance. She was tasked to do her job and failed. No hype, or PR, or whatever can overcome that in this military professional's eye." As to the Ascension, I would have to agree that she is under everything, and like the asari military, she probably built by one of the various cities. So yes I'd have to agree that he is only of those overhyped ships that seemed like a good idea, then it blew up in the owner's face. Lancer1289 02:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You ran two points together there. After all, how could I say "I mean, plenty of other inexperienced commanders managed to pull off wins. Admiral Drescher, for instance." with the last bit clearly indicating that Drescher was meant as an example of that point, then turn around and call her a failure? 'Her' in that bit you quoted is the DA. With no indication given that Admiral Drescher was a woman (as not everyone is guaranteed to know that), I wouldn't make a gender-specific reference to her. SpartHawg948 02:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I always rescued the DA at the end of Mass Effect. Are we saying here that I sacrificed eight human cruisers just to save a bluff!? Oh, the humanity! SlayerEGO1342 02:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed! One big, giant, purple starfish with a duckbill bluff. Which is why I always let her get blown up. But it could be worse. You could be sacrificing eight human cruisers to save a bluff that's [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Sp-VFBbjpE made out of people!!!] :P SpartHawg948 02:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::lol Soylent Ascension. Wait, wouldn't that just be the Human-Reaper? SlayerEGO1342 02:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC)